I'm Home one shot
by TamaraDick
Summary: Hinata goes for a midnight strole, and stumbles upon the old Uchiha grounds. What's this overwhelming feeling to go inside?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, in any way possible. This is not for commercial use and not for product sales.

**Summary: **Hinata decides to go for a walk, she stumbles by the old Uchiha grounds, she decides to go see…no one had been in there for years. She's in for a surprise.

**Anime: **Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden.

**Pairings: **Sasuke and Hinata.

**Rating: **PG13 – 14A.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I'm home…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid father, always getting mad at me for nothing, stupid Hanabi the _golden _child, whatever I'm going for a walk." Konoha's Hyuga Heirs was not happy, again she was getting put down by her father and sister, while her cousin just sat there and watched, she didn't blame him though… There was nothing he could do.

Hinata went to her room, to grab her sweater quickly; it was a cold fall night. She raced down the stairs and slammed the door on her way out; she wanted her family to know she was downright pissed off, they have no idea how much they hurt her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had been walking for about an hour now, she didn't care where she was going just as long as it was far from her home, and she decided she would go where ever her feet would take her. It was a crystal clear night, not a cloud in the sky, it was beautiful, every once in a while she would stop to look up at the stars, but most importantly the moon, it was full that night, it was almost eerie but at the same time comforting.

When her mind had stopped racing and she actually stopped to look where she was, she was in utter shock… there she was standing in front of the Uchiha grounds. No one has been in there since the day they found everyone massacred, and Sasuke sitting there alone, holding his parents lifeless bodies. Hinata thought to herself "and people wonder why he's so fucked, they need to give him a break, I'd want revenge too." Hinata had almost admired Sasuke in a way; she admired his strength and ability, the way he handled everything and taking his life into his own hands, just doing what he wanted.

She didn't know why but it was almost like these grounds were calling for her to go in, she had a gut feeling she needed to. She jumped over the yellow streamers everywhere and landed safely and soundless in the grounds, a cold wind breezed by her, she was scared but she knew she had to. She kept walking, there were blood stains everywhere, they didn't really clean much except for the dead bodies, and you could still see some of their outlines. A cold shiver went down her back, also she felt like she was being watched… "Impossible" she said to herself, there was no one else in here but her.

She kept walking; when she came to the end there it was… Sasuke Uchiha's house, the place where they found him crying his eyes out, over his parent's bodies and cursing his older brother, questioning. The only way they got him to calm down was by giving him some sedatives, they knocked him out immediately, and I mean it didn't take much for a seven year old.

Hinata walked up onto the porch and just stood there for a second, it made her extremely thankful for her family, I'm sure Sasuke would give anything for what she has… tears started to run from her eyes, poor Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck is she doing in here?" He'd never been so out ragged, who dare come on Uchiha property? Sasuke was furious, but he decided to follow her, see what she was doing. The always came back on the anniversary of his families death, he was now seventeen, so that made this year ten years since the day his life was turned upside down.

Terrible flash backs went through his head, he couldn't block them no longer, but then again this happened every year. Sasuke never allowed himself to cry over it, crying wouldn't bring them back, it wouldn't fix anything, the only way his family will get their pay back, is for him to kill Itachi.

He kept on following, till finally she was in front of his old house, he walked her every move, how she slowly went up the stairs onto the stairs and stopped right before the door. She lightly place her had on the front of the door and bowed her head.

"What the hell is she doing?" Sasuke then looked closely and saw tears falling, he was confused, why is she crying? Why does she care? So many questions. He decided he'd confront her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was still standing there crying when she heard "what are you doing?" She quickly turned around, she was scared, terrified, who could it be? When she saw Sasuke she only started to cry more, she slowly walked down to him, "I'm really sorry…"

Sasuke was confused to the max now "why…?"

Hinata looked up at him, only then did he notice her lavender eyes, how they glimmered in the moon light, "I'm sorry I'm in here I know I shouldn't be, it's like this place was calling me though I don't know why, and I'm sorry for what he did to you and your family."

Sasuke was in shock, "its fine… um what do you mean it was like it was calling you?" He watched her look down at her feet and fidget a bit… "Well I don't know, I felt sadness… like someone was sad, like someone needed help."

Slowly Sasuke's dark onyx eyes were welled up with tears "what the hell!?" he screamed to himself, before he knew it the tears were streaming down it perfect porcelain skin, he couldn't hold it in anymore, it's been ten years to long. Just as he was about to completely break down, he felt little arms wrap around his neck, and that was it he was done the tears were raging down his face now, and he found himself holding onto her for dear life.

Slowly Hinata rubbed his back, and tried to calm him, she'd never seen him like this, it surprised her but at the same time it didn't, everyone in this village knows how much he's hurting. "It's okay Sasuke, everything will be okay." She cooed to him, quietly, she could hear the muffled sniffles in her big purple sweater. She felt so privileged to get to help Sasuke, and see him like this, but she couldn't help but wonder "why me?"

Slowly she left go on him and grabbed his hand, she led him to his front porch and sat down next to him, she never let go of his hand, he had a pretty tight grip on it though, so even if she wanted to, there would be no way in hell that it would be possible.

They say there for a couple hours, while Sasuke tried to calm himself, once he did he said to her "thanks…" She watched as he looked up at her, his eyes so full of pain and hurt… so full of painful memories. Hinata smiled "you're welcome? I didn't really do much."

Sasuke smirked "you have no idea…" when he looked down at her, he noticed her confused look, "what you did for me was nice, other girls would have tried shit, and you just sat here with me." Hinata felt herself blush a bit, so she quickly looked down at her hand, which she just noticed was still intertwined with his, which only made her blush more.

Never in his life had he thought someone looked cute when they blushed, but for some reason Sasuke found Hinata's blush to be downright adorable. He smirked to himself, and moved closer to her, now it was his turn to give her a hug. Slowly he removed his hand from hers, and moved behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her right up to him.

Hinata was in utter shock, what this actually happening to her? Or was she dreaming? Either way she didn't want it to stop, she'd given up on Naruto long ago, and well now she realized who she's moved onto, which was stupid because he didn't even live in Konoha anymore.

Slowly she raised her head to look up in his eyes; he seemed to be staring into the distance, so she turned herself around, so that her legs were over lapping his, "Sasuke? Are you okay?" Startled by her little voice, he looked down at her, and saw the worry in her eyes, he smiled down at her, and gently he ran his fingers along her cheek bone "I'm just fine." He saw her eyes bright up and her cheeks go pink.

"What am I going to do…? I have to leave soon, and she makes me feel… okay for some reason." He looked down at her, resting her head on his chest, then he saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing was even; she was asleep. Slowly and gently he brought her up onto his lap, he moved her hair out of her eyes, and kissed her forehead, he knew he had to take her home… but he almost didn't want to, he never wanted to let go.

He picked her up, and started on his way, to his old apartment, "just for tonight" he said to himself. When he got there he opened the door, nothing had changed at all, he walked in and closed the door. He stood there for a second and took in his surroundings, secretly he missed Konoha.

He walked over to his bed and pulled the covers back, so he could lay Hinata down in them. Gently he laid her down, so he wouldn't wake her; he took her big sweater off and hung it in the closet. He lay down next to her, "just for tonight will I allow this…" and he drifted into a deep sleep with holding the little Hyuga Heirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Read and Review please? **_


End file.
